


It can sing and is emptiness joy

by kamutojos



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Background Nanami Chiaki, Character Study, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event in Human History (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamutojos/pseuds/kamutojos
Summary: A dig into Izuru Kamukura and his apathy (a vent fic that can also double as a character study if you want to take it like that)
Kudos: 11





	It can sing and is emptiness joy

Emotions are a luxury. One not gifted to him it seems like. 

How people were able to do it so easily, he did not know. All he knew was he could not feel and just left it alone. But it always came back to him when he was left alone with his thoughts in his chamber. 

Being loved by talent, being stuffed with it, really, they didn't see emotions as a need, just talent and nothing else. It was freeing while also being a curse. Not that he knew what it felt to be burdened, or that he could feel that sense of emotion at all. 

He would seldom think about what it would be like to emote as a human (he does not see himself as such--a human anyway), to be able to smile, to feel sad, to be able to laugh. He just didn't know. If he really could feel, he would feel frustrated by this fact, for now he feels indifferent. 

Maybe this is why he felt glad he couldn't feel distraught over seeing that girl lie in her own blood, maybe this is why he felt glad he couldn't feel panic when he saw the student council kill each other, maybe this is why. 

Maybe this is why he's glad he can't feel at all, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this out of nowhere as a vent because I also struggle with apathy myself as it's a symptom of asperger's :) one of the many reasons why I love Izuru is that I can definitely relate to him in the way of how he wants to feel but he just can't as someone who struggles with emotions daily
> 
> This is by no means perfect considering I'm a shoddy writer at best but I hope this is decent enough to be my first work on here
> 
> Stay safe, take care of yourselves <3


End file.
